Avalon
by SlashV
Summary: La fin comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit. Spoilers S5E13. Slash Merthur. C'est assez Fluff, je l'avoue, désolée.


_**Spoiler** du final de Merlin (saison 5 épisode 13)_

_Salut,  
Alors voilà un petit OS sans prétention pour décrire la fin de Merlin comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit.  
Enjoy :)_

**_Slash Merthur_**

_Je ne possède rien, et ne gagne rien en écrivant (si ce n'est des reviews sympathique, merci à vous)_

* * *

**AVALON**

* * *

Merlin sentait ses larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à les arrêter, elles étaient la marque tangible de son cœur à vif, qui saignait au point qu'il souhaitait qu'il cesse de battre.

Le corps sans vie d'Arthur reposait dans ses bras, et il refusait de le lâcher. C'est tout ce que le roi lui avait demandé

_Il est trop tard…  
Tiens-moi juste dans tes bras._

Déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son roi, Merlin continuait de pleurer sa peine. Il n'avait pas pu sauver son souverain, pire, il n'avait pas pu sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Même Kilgharrah n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Sa seule consolation – qui n'en était pas vraiment une – était qu'il avait tué Morgane.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il de sa voix brisée par les sanglots. Arthur…

Il murmura son nom longtemps, oubliant tout le reste de son vocabulaire. Sanglotant dans la chevelure blonde qu'il avait tant de fois admirée.

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, Merlin utilisa sa magie pour créer la dernière embarcation qui emmènerait son roi sur le lac d'Avalon, vers l'île éternelle. Le froid commençait à se faire mordant, mais Merlin le remarqua à peine, il était déjà gelé de l'intérieur, alors cela ne faisait pas grande différence.

Il souleva finalement le corps d'Arthur avec d'infinies précautions, et le déposa dans la barque. Il pleurait à nouveau, la chaleur de ses larmes contrastant étrangement avec la froideur de sa peau. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amour perdu. Dire qu'Arthur ne l'avait même pas su…

Il s'allongea un instant à ses côtés, et il s'apprêtait à se relever quand il se rappela les paroles du dragon. Son destin était accompli. La nouvelle Albion était née. Arthur n'était plus. Rien ne le rattachait à ce monde à présent. Il reposa la tête sur le torse de son roi, murmurant quelques mots pour faire partir la barque. Il accompagnerait son roi dans la mort, comme il l'avait accompagné dans la vie.

L'embarcation funéraire vogua lentement sur les eaux du lac, Merlin reprit Arthur dans ses bras et logea son visage dans le cou de son roi, puis, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré et utilisé sa magie, il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva entouré d'une lumière blanche et éclatante. Ne se souciant pas de savoir où il était, il chercha à nouveau le contact d'Arthur… mais il n'était plus là.

Se relevant d'un bond, il scruta les alentours, mais sa vision mit un certain temps à redevenir nette. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur un rivage blanc. Plusieurs femmes, vêtues de robes vaporeuses aussi blanches que leur peau, le regardaient en souriant.

- Sois le bienvenu Emrys, dit l'une d'elle en s'avançant.

- Où suis-je ? répondit Merlin complètement perdu. Où est Arthur ?

Cette question étant la plus importante. Il espéra de tout son cœur que ces étranges créatures n'avaient pas enterré son roi, sans qu'il ait pu lui dire au revoir à nouveau. Et pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas laissé la barque dériver jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt lui aussi. Reposant à jamais dans les bras de son aimé ?

- Je suis là, répondit le roi.

Merlin sursauta, et dirigea son regard en direction de la voix. Arthur se tenait là, devant une forêt d'arbres aux feuilles d'or. Il portait des vêtements à la blancheur immaculée. Son teint était à nouveau celui d'un vivant, il avait retrouvé les couleurs que la mort lui avait dérobés.

Sans plus se soucier des femmes présentes, ni de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Merlin se précipita sur le roi. Le percutant pour arriver dans ses bras. Son visage baigné de larmes se cacha dans l'épaule de son roi, alors qu'il murmurait « Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… » comme une litanie.

Il sentit les bras du roi passer dans son dos, pour le serrer dans une étreinte à la fois forte et possessive.

- Merlin… souffla Arthur d'une voix dans laquelle l'émotion était palpable. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Relevant son visage, le sorcier observa son roi, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Comment es-tu mort ?

- Avec vous, répondit le sorcier après un temps d'hésitation.

Arthur s'écarta légèrement de Merlin et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait en colère à présent.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? gronda-t-il. Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareille ?

Merlin baissa les yeux, alors que les larmes revenaient inonder son magnifique regard bleu.

- Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

- Merlin… souffla le roi d'une voix suppliante.

Arthur s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Merlin revint cacher son visage dans son cou, sans la moindre hésitation et il fut accueilli par des bras chauds. Il trembla légèrement en sentant les lèvres de son roi déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa tempe. Il resserra son étreinte pour encourager Arthur à continuer si telle était son intention. Il profita de cet instant pour laisser ses propres lèvres se poser sur la mâchoire du roi. En sentant ce contact, Arthur baissa le visage pour trouver les lèvres de son sorcier. Le contact léger de leurs lèvres devint rapidement une pression appuyée, plus sûre – quand chacun comprit que l'autre ne comptait pas reculer. Merlin sentit ses larmes couler à nouveau, mais ce n'était plus de chagrin. Il n'empêche qu'il n'avait jamais tant pleuré de sa vie. Arthur caressa tendrement son visage, séchant les larmes au passage, tout en mordillant ses lèvres.

- Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je vous aime, murmura le sorcier en retour, d'une voix à peine audible.

- Cesse de me vouvoyer.

- Je t'aime, rectifia Merlin tout aussi doucement.

Les lèvres d'Arthur s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire en entendant ces mots. Il les avait espérés pendant longtemps, tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais enfin, il les entendait. Enfin, Merlin était dans ses bras, lové contre son torse. Enfin, il avait le droit de l'aimer. Enfin…

Merlin s'amusa de ce sourire qu'il n'avait vu que trop rarement sur le visage d'Arthur, puis il revint chercher les lèvres douces de son roi. Il mordilla à son tour la bouche du blond qui l'ouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue, le baiser devint plus torride, les deux hommes refusant de se lâcher, aucun ne l'avait même envisagé. Leurs langues s'enroulant l'une à l'autre, dansant sur la musique de leurs cœurs affolés.

Merlin sentait tout avec une acuité nouvelle, comme si ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient devenues extra-sensibles. La main qu'Arthur avait posé sur le bas de son dos et qui le caressait doucement, l'autre main qui s'était glissée à la base de sa nuque, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux. Le torse de son roi, collé contre le sien. Si proche qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur. Et il savourait cet instant, tout en sachant qu'ils avaient à présent l'éternité devant eux.

Les baisers du sorcier passèrent de la bouche d'Arthur à sa gorge, lui tirant des soupirs légèrement tremblants.

- Merlin ! appela une autre voix bien connue.

Le jeune sorcier dégagea son visage du cou de son roi, sans pour autant quitter ses bras. Il était rouge d'émotion et maudissait cette interruption, mais il se ravisa en voyant deux hommes vêtus eux aussi de blancs arriver vers eux. Merlin baissa les yeux un instant, pour voir qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'eux. Puis, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses amis.

- Gauvain ? Lancelot ?

Les deux bruns arrivaient d'un même pas. Avançant entre les arbres dorés et accordèrent le même sourire chaleureux au sorcier.

- C'est génial, lança Gauvain, t'es mort toi aussi !

- Ça a l'air de te ravir, s'amusa Merlin.

- J'avais peur d'être coincé avec ces deux rabat-joie, se justifia le chevalier en désignant Arthur et Lancelot.

Merlin quitta les bras de son roi, pour offrir une accolade appuyée à ses amis.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, lança-t-il à Lancelot.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit le chevalier avec un sourire immense qui témoignait de sa sincérité.

Merlin souriait toujours, lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Arthur s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son torse se coller à son dos. Il se laissa aller contre lui, joignant ses mains à celles de son roi qui reposaient sur son ventre. Les deux chevaliers ne firent aucune remarque, mais échangèrent un regard entendu et Merlin se douta qu'ils les avaient vus s'embrasser un instant plus tôt.

Un léger raclement de gorge les poussèrent tous à se tourner vers le rivage où se tenaient les femmes en blanc. L'une d'elle s'avança avant de prendre la parole.

- Un jour viendra, où un voile de ténèbres assombrira le monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce et musicale, et ce jour, vous vous élèverez. Vous reviendrez dans le monde des hommes y apportant la magie (son regard se posa sur Merlin) le courage, continua-t-elle en déviant vers Arthur. La force, et la bonté, finit-elle en regardant Gauvain puis Lancelot. Ensembles, vous apporterez la lumière à nouveau.

- Ensemble… murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin qui eut un léger sourire.

- En attendant que ce jour arrive, Avalon sera votre séjour.

La femme se courba légèrement, puis elle se retira. Elles partirent toutes dans un même mouvement comme si elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Leurs aventures n'étaient pas finies. Mais en attendant que vienne leur avènement et qu'ils doivent à nouveau écrire l'Histoire, ils comptaient bien profiter de leur repos à Avalon.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et pour celles qui en ont envie, j'aimerais assez savoir comment vous auriez vu la fin.  
A bientôt :)  
V


End file.
